Kyokan Shinsetsu
|caption1 = |username = spymanx #5189|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 15|birthday = July 15th|gender = Male|height = 6'1|weight = 170 Ibs|blood_type = AB|ethinicity = Tokyo, Japan|hero_rank = Trying to be good.|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Benign Impact|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Kyokan has the tilted eyes and posture of a punk, no two ways about it. He’s got a build that seems to screams trouble, and with his tilted brown eyes and dark hair, he looks like he was drafted into the yakuza out of the cradle. His body only looks lean from a distance, getting in closer reveals that he’s got solid definition underneath whatever he’s wearing, and that his power is no joke, his fists would pack a wallop, and they seem to be calloused from hard and plentiful use. Costumed Appearance A pair of simple neon pink sweatpants, with a plain white wife beater undershirt, and a large neon-pink sleeveless jean jacket with ripped edges, complimented by a pair of high quality white combat shoes with pink stripes. He slicks his hair back to keep it out of his eyes in this costume. He has a pink surgeon's mask that he wears lose around his neck. Personality Kyokan is someone who tries too hard to be a 'good' person, when they clearly aren't really use to it. Kyokan has been a bully for most of his life, he’s use to getting what he wants and ‘no’ isn’t something he’s quite ready to deal with. Though he now knows better, old habits die hard. He also wants to try solving every issue with copious amounts of violence, even as someone who’s quirk is ill suited to actual damage. He wants to do good, even if he doesn’t quite know how. While he can come across as abrasive and hateful, it’s really just his defense mechanisms for when he’s embarrassed, scared, or confused. He’s not use to showing vulnerability or weakness, and tries to keep a stoic badass exterior whenever he feels flustered. Agencies remind him of his own old chain of power and he wants to run one, one day. Kyokan does work hard, even if he doesn’t show it, and would never let a soul know how much he cares about his studies. And actually has a passion, and innate talent, for medicine he got from his parents. He’ll beat up anyone who has a problem with his love of the color salmon. Character Background “The world told me I looked like trouble, who was I to disagree with the world, right?” Kyokan was a bully, through and through since birth. As a kid, he was spoiled rotten and got everything he wanted. Both of his parents were high class doctors, and they tried to avoid the stereotype of ‘distant busy parents’ and ended up smothering their child, giving him a massive unchecked ego. From their high-roller apartment in Tokyo, Kyokan’s hunger for purpose in life grew, and his parents gave him the lessons that had shaped their lives, “don’t wait for destiny, take it yourself” and “Don’t let people walk over you and tell you what to do”, and Kyokan took these lessons to heart, and in the worst ways. People who didn’t give him what he wanted very quickly were taught a lesson with his fists, and his quirk manifesting was even better for him, after all, it was every bully’s dream, being able to beat up losers and not leave a single mark on them afterwards. He ruled his elementary school with an iron fist, with his tenacity and circle of underlings, as well as the constant backing of his parents who thought their little angel could do no wrong, all of which made him feel invincible. Even after moving to middle school, his reign of terror didn’t stop, he seemed untouchable, unbeatable, unchangeable. And then one day, a girl stood up to him. She had been in the same class as him for years, though Kyokan had spoken to her all of two times in that entire timespan (both interactions could be summed up as ‘move over loser’ and ‘stop being such a baby’) and it wasn’t like he wasn’t use to people trying to grow a spine and overthrow him, and a few blows from his quirk was normally enough to drive them off, but this time was different. She caught him off guard in the cafeteria, and got up in his face with her quirk before he could react. He moved instinctively, and nailed her in the face, without using his quirk. He sent her sprawling, obviously, even without his quirk, he could do more damage than the average teen with his fists. It wasn’t even the first time he had roughed up someone with his fists, and then gone back to heal the damage afterwards. Only on this occasion, there happened to be a teacher nearby. When his homeroom teacher burst into the room, Kyokan was pissed, he knew he’d get sent to the principal's office, get detention, and get threatened with expulsion or something, but ultimately get a slap on the wrist. That’s how these things always went. Yet to his immense surprise, the girl didn’t rat him out, instead, she claimed she had tripped and slammed her face on the floor, while anyone with eyes could tell that was not what happened, the teacher really didn’t care, and left well enough alone. He approached her afterwards, intent on beating the minor injury off of her, mostly to cover his own ass, but she refused to get near him, and made it clear. She didn’t want his healing fists. She would keep this bruise for as long as she wanted. Kyokan was confused, but at the time, didn’t care, and promptly walked off with his goons without further incident. Yet as the time passed, Kyokan’s world seemed to shift violently, as every day, he couldn’t help but notice her, every day, the tender bruise seemingly getting more noticeable as she made no effort to hide the result of his hit. His ‘friends’ mocked her, called her names, and congratulated him on ‘leaving his mark’ but he didn’t care, he was angry, ashamed, and embarrassed. He never left a job half done, he never left a single mark on the people he fought, they may have hated him, but they didn’t look physically hurt. He could ignore their looks of fear, but he couldn’t ignore that bruise. He started ditching class in a desperate attempt to avoid running into her, but it seemed every time he was in school, he couldn’t escape seeing her in the halls, in the classes he had to show up for, and the cafeteria. After a while, he broke, and cornered her, alone, after school one day, and begged her to let him heal her, even if at this point the bruise was fading, he knew if the bruise left before he had a chance to heal it, he’d carry this new weight in his chest forever. The girl smiled at him, though there was no kindness in her teeth, as she told him that if he wanted to use his quirk against her, she needed him to use his quirk against some other people first. Kyokan agreed, knowing fully well that he’d be fine roughing up whoever she wanted with his special talents, yet she didn’t put a hit out on anyone, in fact, she took him to the local park, and she put him to work. Using his quirk to heal the scrapes and bruises the kids got from roughing around, then she took him to the sports field, where he used his quirk to treat sprained ankles and tense muscles from overwork. Then it was the gym, and Kyokan worked, and worked, till his arms were bloody and his tumors wouldn’t squeeze another bit of his quirk out, and he was near the point of collapse. He had never felt better. Needless to say, the two of them became good friends. Kyokan and the girl quickly became inseparable, and Kyokan would heal-beat the crap out of anyone who had anything to say about it. It was the first good, genuine friend Kyokan had in a long time. And as much as he pretended to hate it, he liked having her around to chastise him when he got too aggressive or violent. Yet eventually, middle school came to an end, and Kyokan was paralyzed with what he wanted to do with his life. For the first time, he asked himself if being a punk was what he really wanted to do, he could go to any regular high school he wished, he could stay king of the world for as long as he wanted, but he didn’t know if he even wanted to keep his fragile, petty rule by fear anymore. And so, far later then most, but still better late than never, Kyokan made a choice, he was going to be a hero, a hero that could stay in power not because they were feared, but because they were a badass good-guy or something that people wanted to be around, and who wanted him to punch them in the face! And if he was going to be a hero, he was going to go to the top, and with that, he set off to get into UA’s prestigious hero program. Aspects Aspects. # Punkish Appearance. # Snitches Get Stitches # Can't leave the Injured Behind Stat Points Quirk Benign Impact Kyokan has dormant tumors growing underneath his hands, fingers, and wrists. When he activates his quirk, they rise to the surface. Whenever the tumors are hit hard enough, they burst into a small cloud of mists which are absorbed into the person that hit the tumor, granting them powerful cellular regeneration. His preferred and easiest method of popping his Tumors is punching the crap outta his allies. However, the healing isn't instantaneous, he can't heal himself, and the mist doesn't discriminate against if a friend or foe pops his tumors. Continual use of his quirk can lead to severe joint pain. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive